Sapphire blue and Emerald green
by ringaringa
Summary: The friendship between Tom Riddle and Amy Baines is put to the test when they begin their wizarding education at Hogwarts. Will they be able to stick together in spite of their differences. And what is Tom Riddle doing in the girls lavatory?
1. Acquaintances

_Chapter 1_  
><em>Acquaintances<em>

"Kids, quiet now!" Ms. Cole shushed them. The children of Wool's Orphanage were squeezed together in the far too small dining hall waiting for yet another badly cooked meal. The room went silent, and Ms. Cole continued.  
>"This is Amy; she has been transferred here from another orphanage." Every eye in the room was now on the little girl with big green eyes, long brown hair and wet worn-out clothes. Through the small dirty windows, placed close to the ceiling, he could see it was pouring outside.<br>"I hope you all will welcome her, she has had some issues at the other..." But Ms. Cole felt silent, and went to her head, like she was having a very sudden headache. She looked rather confused as she mumbled; "Well, just be nice. Amy you can sit anywhere there's room."  
>The look on the girls face clearly said that Ms. Cole's request was ridiculous considering the fact, that the dining hall was completely crowded. He didn't think that anyone except him had noticed that the girl had been starring concentrated at Ms. Cole, forming a small line between her eyebrows, when she got her abrupt twinge. He watched her frowningly. If it hadn't been for his own, in lack of a better expression, <em>gifts<em>, he probably wouldn't have noticed. Ms. Cole left the dining hall, looking disorientated. The girl scanned the room and found, to her surprise, a free seat. A seat which, of course to her ignorance, was always available. Next to him, Tom Riddle. His looks did in no ways disclose the nature of his personality. He was beautiful, with black perfectly combed hair and refined features. His sapphire blue eyes glistened in the faint light from the grimy lamps hanging from the ceilings. She gave him a fleeting look before she sat down next to him, but didn't deign him a glance for the next twenty minutes. Riddle couldn't help but glimpse over at the girl, trying to decode her. He had only been aware of her existence in about half an hour, but he just _knew_ that there was something off about her. _Or maybe not 'off',_ he thought. _Maybe just different, special. Like myself.  
><em>Tom Riddle did have very high thought of himself, but it wasn't completely unfounded. He was most definitely different from the other children at Wool's Orphanage. He was gifted, and not only with intelligence. He could _do_ thing. Things that no other he knew was capable of, that no other he knew would dare to do. But something told him that it was quite plausible that this girl was.

* * *

><p>She pulled out a piece of paper from her jacket pocket, which had the number <em>2-02 <em>written on it. Since Tom Riddle had been at the orphanage for his entire life he was well aware of the figures meaning, which was referring to the placement of the girls room. Second floor, room two. Right next to his own, room one on the second floor. She rose and left the hall without looking back. He stood up arbitrarily, and followed her with his eyes. As soon as she was out of sight he set after her, keeping his distance. When they reached the second floor and she entered her room beginning to close her door, he blocked it with his foot. She opened the door slowly and looked at him. He waited for her to break the silence, but she remained quiet.  
>"Hello," he said at last. "You're Amy, right?"<br>She looked at him, her facial expression impossible to read and pursed lips, still not speaking.  
>"Right?" he repeated. Finally her lips parted, and she replied his question, to which he already knew the answer.<br>"Yes," she said, her voice replete with annoyance. "What do you want?"  
>Riddle was so thrown back by her extreme impoliteness, that for a second he was bewildered. But he soon recovered.<br>"Well, as Ms. Cole encouraged us to do, I am welcoming you to Wool's Orphanage. My name is Riddle. Well, actually it's Tom." He held out his hand towards her.  
>Amy's emerald green eyes were filled with distrust and wrath as she looked at his hand.<br>"How sweet, _Riddle_" she said sarcastically, and commenced closing the door once again. Riddle stopped the door with his hand this time, and stepped closer to her.  
>"In general, when someone introduces themselves to you, it is dreadfully indecorous to try and shut a door in their face."<br>"Well_, Riddle_, perhaps I am just ill-mannered."  
>He narrowed his eyes. "What is your last name?" He asked her, not knowing why he had such a need to question the girl.<br>"Get out," she hissed as she shoved his hand off the door. He instinctively took a step back.  
>"I really can't imagine that being an authorized last name."<br>With one last irate glare she slammed the door in his face, and Riddle stood with his nose inches from the scruffy wood, not knowing what to do. He took a deep breath before stepping away from the door.  
><em>Maybe I should sleep on it, <em>he thought, feeling more defeated than ever.  
>As he fell asleep that night he thought to himself that he was foolish to insist on making contact with this girl when she was obviously barmy. But his curiosity enticed him, and he knew that as soon as it was possible he would, once again, talk with Amy. Or rather <em>to <em>Amy.

When she woke up the next morning Amy had no desire to join the rest of the children at breakfast. The overcrowded dining hall reminded her of pigs in a stable, and most of all she didn't wish to bump into Tom Riddle, the strange offensive boy cross-questioning her yesterday evening. There was something about his sapphire blue eyes that told Amy not to let him get too close, yet she couldn't help but feeling inquisitive. But Ms. Cole had told her that absent from mealtimes was not acceptable unless you were giving permission, and Amy had no permission, and wouldn't fancy an admonition on her second day at the orphanage. So she got dressed and went at slow speed down to the ground floor where the dining hall was to be found.

When Amy entered the room it was far from as packed as yesterday evening. Probably because there was fifteen minutes until breakfast was served. Amy did see kids, both boys and girls at her own age, roughly nine, but ever since she went to her first orphanage she hadn't been much of a people-person. She sat down by a table where only two younger children were seated. They both turned their faces at her when she joined them, but looked away quickly.

Tom Riddle stepped inside the dining hall, and saw to his great gratification that Amy had placed herself at a rather unfilled table. He sat down next to her casually, every trace of his bafflement from yesterday expunged. She took a glance at him before returning to tearing up her napkin into tiny bits.  
>All through breakfast the two of them kept sending each other fleeting looks, without making eye-contact at any point. Riddle considered trying to converse with the girl, but didn't want the other kids seeing him being so nice to someone. They all respected and feared him, and he wished to keep it that way, 'cause then none of them would tell Ms. Cole and the restoring personnel at Wool's Orphanage exactly what Riddle had done to them. Therefore he just made sure that they finished their breakfast simultaneously. He longed to walk up to her and demand some answers. Who was she, and why had she been transferred her from another orphanage? And most important of all, why did Ms. Cole get a head-ache while Amy was starring intensely at her?<p>

But he barely dared to. Yesterday she had completely lost it, and there he had only asked for her last name. He walked behind her up the stairs, and to his great astonishment she turned around and spoke to _him _when they reached the second floor.  
>"Are you following me?" she asked accusingly. Tom Riddle raised an eyebrow.<br>"No," he answered. "I live here."  
>She looked puzzled. "What?"<br>He gestured towards the door of room _2-01. _"You have not noticed the other rooms on the hallway?" He said with a smirk. She didn't smile, but turned her back on him, and started moving towards her room.  
>"Wait! I just want to talk to you," he explained.<br>She eyed him for a while before heaving a deep sigh. Then she walked to her room and left the door open. Riddle had a sinking feeling before entering the room. It was identical to his own, except from the wardrobe, which was a bit smaller. She sat on her bed and motioned him to the desk chair. He took a seat opposite to her and looked around in the recognizable room.  
>"Baines," she exclaimed after a short while. "That's my last name."<br>"Why so out-going all of a sudden _Baines?" _he sneered offended, emphasizing his newly acquired knowledge. She snorted at him.  
>"No one is forcing you to be here, <em>Riddle." <em>She retorted. For a few moments they just stared mulishly at each other – sapphire blue into emerald green. The boy was the one to look away.

"My apologies, I just hadn't expected you to be so obliging after our interaction yesterday."  
>"Maybe I have had a change of heart." A slight smile curled her lips.<br>"You do seem to be a quite ambivalent person."  
>Amy shrugged her shoulders. "When you go through many changes in life it's a pretty good characteristic to be… adjustable."<br>"I guess you're right," Riddle answered and added: "Been to more than one orphanage I assume?"  
>"Three to be exact," she said gloomy. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why?"<br>"Was sent off to the first when I was seven, but I don't remember much from there. Don't remember liking it, can't recall hating it. But they told me I couldn't be there, that I didn't belong, whatever that's supposed to mean.  
>The next one was appalling. I lived there for one-and-a-half year, and every day was worse than the last. The principal there hated me, and I made her life a living hell, so she sent me off to this place. "<br>Riddle looked astounded. "Why can't you remember anything from the first orphanage, it's not that long ago, is it? And where were you living before that?" He asked intrigued.

"That's actually two questions with the same answer," she said. "It's roughly two years. My mom died, and I had no relatives. The time I spent at the first orphanage is unclear. I was always in my room, mourning my mother's death. When they came for me I had no idea how long it had been. I remember a woman telling me, that they were sorry if I was upset about leaving, but I just couldn't be there. And I didn't know what to answer, because I didn't know how I felt anymore."  
>She gazed at the floor, her eyes floating with memories.<br>"I-I'm sorry.." he said flustered. She looked him straight in the face, and for a jiffy he felt disorientated. He blinked a couple of times. _That was odd, _he thought.  
>She rapidly looked away, biting her lip. "It's okay…" she looked up without meeting his eyes. "How about you? You have been here your whole life."<br>Riddle nodded, happy to change subject. "Yes, I was actually born… Hold on, how did _you_ know?"

She looked nervous and mumbled something about 'presuming' and 'pretty normal', but he wasn't going to let her dodge the issue. "How did you know?" he urged her, and demanded: "Tell me now."  
>Amy had started sniffling, and a single tear escaped her eye. "It wasn't on purpose… I didn't mean to do it…" she said apologetic.<br>"What did you do?" he asked harshly. She hid her eyes with her hand. "It happens through the eyes." She whispered. "Sometimes I can just see inside of people."  
>Tom Riddle looked at her in awe. She saw his impressed facial expression through her fingers, and murmured, partly to him, partly to herself; "It's out of control."<br>All of a sudden Riddle felt a burning hanker after sharing his biggest secret with her. He leaned towards. "I can talk to snakes you know," he said undertone. The girl opened her mouth in disbelief, removing her hand from her face.  
>"Really?" she asked amazed. He nodded proudly. "They listen to me, do as I say. And that's not all!" he continued eagerly. "I can do many things!"<br>He looked through the room, and spotted a paper pellet on the floor. He focused on it and lifted his hand. The paper ball floated peaceably through the air towards the two children. He grinned when he saw Amy's face was lit up in a smile. The ball stopped in front of her, and just as Riddle dropped it, Amy held out her hand and caught it.

"Wow…" She turned the pellet between her fingers. After starring at it for a few second she freed it from her grip, but instead of falling to the ground, it lingered in the air for a while before drifting towards Riddle. He swallowed before grabbing the ball.  
>The looked intensely at each other, both feeling the tense yet thrilling atmosphere that clearly said that this was going to be splendid.<p> 


	2. I'm Not Alone

Chapter 2  
>I'm not alone<p>

Amy Baines and Tom Riddle stuck together throughout the years. They were both outcasts owing to the other children's fear of them, but especially Riddle. If one of the inhabitants of Wool's orphanage ever dared to tease or make fun of either him or Amy he would make sure they paid for it. Amy had had friends when she was younger, but for Riddle it was a first. For the first time in his life, he had met a person that he actually found something like-able about. They kept to themselves, striving to advance their skills, which gradually became more and more astounding. The fact that they could challenge each other pushed them even further, and they enjoyed showing each other off.

"Look at this!" Riddle exclaimed, as he made a dummy before lying lifelessness on the floor do tap-dancing. Amy giggled. Riddle, who was holding out his hand over the dummy like it was a marionette with invisible strings, felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled. They were sitting inside his room, even though the sun was shining and the sky was unclouded. All the other children were outside playing, but Amy and Tom both preferred being inside, so they could do what they enjoyed the most.  
>It had been about 2 years since the day Amy had first arrived at the orphanage, and she had realized, for the first time in 4 years, that her birthday was coming up. She hadn't thought about since her mother had died, but she fortuitously saw the date on a newspaper lying on a small bench placed outside Ms. Cole's office. According to the paper, the present date was 1938, June 11th. Her birthday was June 13th.<br>For a second she just stood there, gazing at the small black letters indicating her impending birthday.  
>"Amy?" A voice interrupted her stream of thoughts. She looked up still lost in thought, and perceived that it was Riddle whom had addressed her. He stood at the end of the hallway, looking at her in uncertainty.<br>"Is anything off beam?" he asked. She shook her head slowly. "No... No it's nothing." She evaded, tearing her eyes away from the paper. He raised an eyebrow at her spurious smile.  
>"Doesn't seem like nothing to me." He remarked while sauntering towards her. Amy looked at her feet and mumbled: "It's my birthday."<br>"What?" Riddle asked taken aback. "Today?"  
>"No, the day after tomorrow."<br>Riddle looked puzzled. "Am I being completely uncomprehending, or is it a bit silly being upset about one's birthday?"  
>"I'm not upset!" Amy hissed. "And it's <em>not <em>because it's my stupid birthday." She looked up, facing her best friend. "It's because I haven't celebrated nor thought about it since my mom died, okay? So I'm sorry for being so silly." She tried to blink away the tears which were piling up in the corner of her eye, but a single drop escaped and trickled down her cheek. Riddle rushed to her, embracing her comfortingly.  
>"How old will you be then?" He asked when she pressed her head against his chest.<br>"Eleven," she murmured.  
>"Turning eleven is tough you know," he said softly to her. "I did this winter; it was sort of world-changing."<br>"Shut your face Riddle." She pouted. He chuckled and squeezed her a bit tighter.

Right behind the door where Riddle and Amy stood, an odd-looking man was questioning Ms. Cole about a child at the orphanage. The man was tall and thin, had long brown hair and beard, but it was his very unusual clothing that made the principal of Wool's look askance at him. He was wearing what seemed to be a set of robes and a cloak. Ms. Cole was normally a very stern woman who never lost her composure, but she couldn't stop glancing at the strange man who sat opposite to her.

"As I wrote in my letter, I have come to speak about Tom Riddle, and take measures regarding his future," said the man. He had told Ms. Cole his name was Albus Dumbledore.  
>"Are you related to him?" She said suspiciously.<br>"No, I'm a teacher," The man named Dumbledore said. "I have come to offer Tom a place at my school."  
>"And what school is this?"<br>"It's called Hogwarts."  
>"And why do you have this interest in Tom?" In Ms. Cole's head it didn't make any sense, that eleven years after Tom's birth at the orphanage, where his only known family had died, some bizarre man just walks in and offers him a place at a school.<br>"We believe that he possesses the skills we seek."  
>"Do you mean he has received a scholarship? How is that possible? He has never applied for one."<br>"Well, he has been enrolled since his birth..."  
>"Who enrolled him? His parents?" She asked in disbelief. Ms. Cole was a perspicacious woman, and if the man's abnormal appearance didn't do it, his weird, unfounded interest in Tom Riddle sure did.<br>"Here," Dumbledore said and handed her an official looking pile of papers.  
>"I believe this will explain everything." And as she looked closer at them, she saw that it was a full journal about Tom, and a brochure about the school he was referring to.<br>She realized that a bottle of Gin, which she was certain hadn't been on her desk just a few moments a go, was standing next to two glasses, looking inviting.  
>"Uh - may I of offer a glass of gin?" she asked him.<br>"Thanks, thank you very much," smiled Dumbledore.

When Dumbledore left the room with Ms. Cole, he was deep in thought. The things the woman had told him about Tom Riddle were quite disturbing, and Dumbledore didn't know what to expect from the boy. The stories Ms. Cole had told him pointed directly to Riddle being far more aware of his magic capabilities than other kids his age, and using them to hurt other children. Dumbledore decided to try and, as far as possible, meet the boy open-minded. Ms. Cole walked him to Tom Riddle's room, where she knocked twice and opened the door.  
>"Tom? You have a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton – sorry – Rumbleroar. He is here to… well, I'll let him explain it himself."<br>Dumbledore stepped into the room as Ms. Cole left it, and saw a handsome young boy sitting on a bed, reading a book. He was tall of his age, pale and with dark hair. His eyes narrowed slightly at Dumbledore's eccentric exterior. Outside the door, he could faintly hear Ms. Cole saying; "You have to wait Amy, he has a guest."  
>"Hello Tom," Dumbledore said, and stepped towards him with outstretched hand.<br>Riddle hesitated before shaking it. He, like Ms. Cole, found it difficult not to stare at Dumbledore.

"I am professor Dumbledore," the man introduced himself. Riddle looked alarmed.  
>"<em>Professor?" <em>He repeated. "Is that like a doctor? What are you doing here? Did _she _ask you to examine me?"  
>He pointed at the door where Ms. Cole had just left.<br>"Not at all," Dumbledore said smiling.  
>"You're lying!" Riddle accused. "She wants me examined, doesn't she? Tell me the truth!" He demanded, just as he had done it with Amy Baines roughly two years ago, when she had read his mind. Dumbledore though, didn't yield, but kept smiling politely at ham.<br>"Who are you?" Riddle asked after a few seconds, a bit more calm, but still on the alert.  
>"I have told you. My name is professor Dumbledore, and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come here to offer you a place at my school – your new school, if you want to."<br>_A school, right!_ Riddle thought angrily.  
>"You don't fool me! The nut house, that's where you're from, isn't it? <em>Professor<em> – sure – but I am not going anywhere! You should rather drag that old hag to the loony bin. I never harmed anyone – no matter who you ask – they'll tell you!"  
>"I'm not from any institution," Dumbledore said patiently. "I <em>am <em>a teacher, and if you would just calm down, I will tell you about Hogwarts. Of course if you don't wish to initiate the school, no one is going to force you…"  
>"Try me," Riddle snarled.<br>"Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued, ignoring Riddle's antagonism, "is a school for people with special gifts…"  
>"I'm not mad!" He said, and jumped of the bed.<br>"I know you're not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for the mad. It's a school for magic."  
>Everything became quiet. Riddle tried to see through his bluff, looking intensely into his eyes, but the man said nothing.<p>

"Magic?" he reiterated.  
>"Exactly," Dumbledore said.<br>"Is… Is it magic I can do?" Riddle asked, feeling his heart thumping faster.  
>"What is it you can do?"<br>"All sorts of things," Riddle whispered. An excited blaze spread from his neck and up to his hollow cheeks; he looked feverish. "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do as I please without training them. I can make bad things happen to people if they annoy me. I can make them suffer."  
>His legs were shaking. He staggered to the bed and sat down again, where he stared down at his hands with his head bent. He had to restrain himself; he didn't know who this man was. He took a deep soundless breath, but couldn't stop his hands from trembling.<br>"I knew I was different," he whispered towards his quivering hands. "I knew I was something special. I have always known."  
>"And you're very right about that," Dumbledore said, no longer smiling, but watching Riddle profoundly. "You're a wizard."<br>Riddle was sure his heart was going to bust through his chest, and his façade went down. His facial expression showed wild joy.  
>"Are you a wizard to?"<br>"Yes I am."  
>"Prove it!" Riddle command immediately.<br>Dumbledore looked predominantly at him. He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the wardrobe in the corner of the room, and it burst out in flames. Riddle jumped of the bed once again, this time in dismay. Everything he owned, which in advance hadn't been much, was inside that cupboard, and now it was on fire. Just as he was to jump on Dumbledore, the flames disappeared, leaving the wardrobe completely intact.  
>Riddle stared from the cupboard, to Dumbledore, to the wooden stick in his hand. He could feel a burning desire in his stomach.<br>"Where can I get one of those?"  
>"You will have everything you need," Dumbledore said. "All in good time, but now I believe there is something in your closet trying to get out."<br>And true enough, a small noise was coming from the in there. Riddle felt a chilling wave of fear down his spine.

"Open the door."  
>Riddle crossed the room, and as he opened the door, a small cardboard box was standing on the top shelve, shaking and rattling.<br>"Take it out." Riddle did as he said, the fear replaced with resentment. Who was he to come here and invade his privacy? The box was his, and his alone. He had never told anyone of it, not even Amy. She wouldn't like, she would think it was wrong, and that he should deliver the things back.  
>When Dumbledore had forced Riddle into disclosing the contents of the box, he said strictly:<br>"You will deliver these things back to their rightful owners with an apology. Beware: Thieves are not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom."  
>Riddle didn't feel ashamed at all, but stared coldly at Dumbledore. He had taken the things from those morons who had dared to harm him or Amy, and they didn't deserve anything better.<br>"Yes, sir," he answered reluctantly.  
>Dumbledore started talking again, but all Riddle could think about was what Dumbledore had already told him. He was a wizard. What he could do was <em>magic. <em>He was going leaving this godforsaken orphanage.  
>Dumbledore stopped talking, and Riddle once again confirmed with a 'Yes sir'.<br>He tucked the small collection of stolen possessions in the box, and turned to Dumbledore.  
>"I have no money," he declared.<br>"Don't worry," Dumbledore said and handed him a leather purse. "There is a fond for Hogwarts for anyone who needs financial support. You may have to purchase some of your stuff and magic books second-hand, but…"  
>"Where do you buy magic books?" Riddle interrupted, while inspecting a thick golden coin.<br>"In Diagon Alley. I've got a list containing your books and school equipment. I'll help you find everything…"

"You'll come with me?"  
>"Of coruse, if you want me…"<br>"I don't need you," Riddle cut in. "I'm used to doing things on my own. How do you get to Diagon Alley – sir?" He added when he saw the look on Dumbledore's face.  
>"You'll find it." He explained to Riddle how to find a place called the Leaky Cauldron, and gave him an envelope.<br>"You just have to ask for Tom, the bartender. That's not hard to remember, is it?"  
>Riddle gave an irritable twitch, as though trying to displace an irksome fly.<br>"Is something wrong? You dislike the name Tom?"  
>"There are lots of Toms," Riddle murmured. <em>Maybe he knows,<em> Riddle thought. _Maybe he can give me the answers. _He couldn't help himself, he simply _had_ to ask.  
>"Was my father a wizard? His name was Tom too… Tom Riddle, they've told me."<br>"I'm afraid I don't know," Dumbledore said gently.  
>"Couldn't have been my mother… Then she wouldn't have died. Must have been him… "<br>Another question in Riddle's head yearned to be asked.  
>"I can talk to snakes. They find me, they whisper to me. Do as I say. Is that normal for a wizard?"<br>He hoped Dumbledore would be impressed or even esteem this talent, but his tone was casual when he answered.  
>"It is unusual. But it happens." His eyed moves curiously over Riddle's face, whom disappointed changed the subject<br>"Well, when I have got all my things, when can I go to Hogwarts then?"  
>"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope," said Dumbledore. "You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there too."<br>Riddle examined the engraved golden letters on the envelope, which spelled his name. His eyes fell on the dummy that he and Amy had been manipulating not long ago.

"What about Amy?" He asked, still looking at the dummy. Dumbledore followed Riddle's eyes, and saw the dummy. For the first time he looked like he actually thought Riddle was a bit loopy.  
>"I'm not sure I know what you mean Tom."<br>Riddle looked up, and repeated: "What about Amy? She can move things without touching them to. She can read people's minds sometimes." Riddle said, regretting it the moment the words had slipped his lips.  
>"Who is this Amy?" Dumbledore asked, wrinkling his eyebrows.<br>"She lives here too and… I think she is like me." Riddle said, telling himself not to worry, and that Amy wouldn't be mad at him. He couldn't leave without her; he knew he would never be able to.

* * *

><p>FROM THE AUTHOR<p>

_In this chapter I have to scenes from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood-Prince, which is very similar to the ones in the book. I felt it was a fun twist to have these scenes from a different point-of-view, while simultaneously following the action from the books._

_For those of you who knows A Very Potter Musical: RUMBLEROAR!_


	3. The inexplicable story of Amy Baines

Chapter 3  
>The inexplicable story of Amy Baines<p>

Amy sat in her bed, wondering about Riddle's so-called 'guest'.  
><em>Who would visit him? He has always said he had no family. He doesn't know anyone outside the orphanage.<br>_She couldn't figure out who it could be, and even less what they could be talking about for so long. It must have been _at least _twenty minutes since a flustered Ms. Cole had told her that Riddle had company.  
>Amy had paced her room impatiently ever since, so the knock on her door made her jerk. She hurried to her bed and pulled put out a book, which she pretended to be very absorbed in.<br>"Come in," she said.  
>It was Riddle who entered her door, but he was not alone. An eccentric-looking man stood behind him watching her. The look on Riddle's face was ominous, opposite to the man, who was smiling.<br>Amy couldn't put her finger on it, but the man looked sort of familiar.  
>"Hello, are you Amy?" he asked politely. Amy nodded. "Who are you?"<br>"My name is Dumbledore, and I come from a school for people with… special abilities. Tom here tells me, that you, like him, can do things which aren't completely customary?"  
>Amy looked bewildered at Riddle. Dumbledore saw her perplexed gaze, and quickly explained.<br>"Don't worry my dear, no one is here to neither hurt nor judge you. Can you tell me what your last name is?"  
>Amy slowly placed the book she had been reading on the small nightstand.<br>"My name is Amy Baines," she replied.  
>Dumbledore furrowed. "Baines? I remember the case with the Baines'. You mother died approximately 4 years ago, correct?"<br>Amy nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable.  
>"Your father was the Auror, Timothy Baines?"<br>"I don't know, I never knew him. Can someone tell me what's going on here?"  
>"Normally I would never do this Mrs. Baines, but it is most important that I determine…"<br>Amy didn't let Dumbledore finished before she with a snap of her fingers made the book lying on the nightstand rise. It flew through the air, and was caught by Riddle, still standing in the door.  
>Dumbledore turned to him. "Tom, I think I'll have a word alone with Mrs. Baines…"<br>"No," Amy interrupted urgently. "Can he please stay?"  
>Dumbledore's eyes flickered between the two children, who despite their completely different attitudes seemed rather close-knit.<br>"If you'd prefer that, then of course he can stay."  
>Riddle strode towards her, and sat down next to her. She took his hand, and Dumbledore saw a look of affection he hadn't thought possible in Riddle's before so harsh eyes.<p>

"Now Mrs. Baines, will you please tell me what happened after your mother died?"  
>And then Amy told Dumbledore the same story she had told Riddle when she had first arrived at Wool's Orphanage. Dumbledore watched her pensively throughout the entire story, and didn't speak until she had finished her tale.<br>"If what you have told me is true…"  
>"Which it is!" Riddle disrupted him irately.<br>"… which I of course believe it is, a horrible mistake has been made by the Ministry for Magic. A mistake with nearly irretrievable consequences. Luckily for all Mr. Riddle enlightened me of your existence, and I will therefore offer you the same as I offered him. "  
>Amy gawked at Dumbledore in disbelief as he told her about Hogwarts. She turned towards Tom and smiled.<br>"Can you believe it Tom? We're leaving! We're finally leaving. Together!" She swung her arms around him. Riddle clasped her and buried his face in her hair. Dumbledore eyed the two children, but said nothing. "We'll go to Diagon Alley together and get our things, right Amy?" Riddle asked her. Amy nodded distantly, and looked at Dumbledore.  
>"Mr. Dumbledore, can I ask you a question?"<br>"Well of course you may dear."  
>Amy looked uneasy. "I was just wondering why you didn't know that I was a… a witch, when you knew that Tom was… a wizard? And you even knew my parents? How could you not know?"<br>Dumbledore folded his hands and frowned.

"As I told you earlier, a great mistake has been made by the Ministry for Magic. Their job is to make sure every magical child in Great Britain is offered a spot at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Close to where you used to live with your mother, there is an orphanage for magical children, and that's where you were send when your mother died. You see, your father was a wizard, but your mother wasn't. They were separated when you were very young, and until you reached a certain age, I'm not sure your mother knew you where too, magical. But when she died it was personnel from the Ministry who came to your house and made sure you were sent to the orphanage for magical children. I remember this case very clearly, because we at Hogwarts have a close co-operation with this orphanage. You were there for a couple of month, but showed no sign of magical bent. They had no choice but to transfer you to another orphanage and the ministry broke off their supervision of you. "  
>Both Amy and Riddle was staring at Dumbledore with incredulous facial expressions.<br>"I can't believe it," Riddle exclaimed. "If it hadn't been for me, Amy would have had to stay here _forever?"_  
>"Well, actually you can't stay in a regular orphanage when you're over 18, but technically yes." Dumbledore said seriously.<br>"Why wasn't I magical when I was at the magical orphanage? I have been able to do this stuff for as long as I can remember. Even before my mom…" Amy's voice died away and she turned her eyes towards the threadbare wooden floor. It was four years ago Amy's mother had died, but she rarely spoke off it, not even to Riddle, who was the closest and probably only friend she had had since her mother's death. She blinked a couple of tears away.  
>"I can only guess," Dumbledore said softly. "But it is possible that the sorrow you were feeling was temporarily suppressing your magical capabilities. It has been seen before, that large emotional issues have reduced witches and wizards abilities."<br>Amy looked dumbfounded. Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on the young girls shoulder.  
>"I hope I haven't upset you." Amy lifted her big emerald green eyes and stared for a second into the light-blue eyes through the half-spectacles. She had a feeling that this man could be trusted, and wanted neither her nor Riddle anything bad.<p>

Before he left Dumbledore told Amy that as far as her knew, her father had a fine amount of money left in something called the Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and since he had no other descendants, the money now fell to her. He assured her that he would make the arrangements with the Bank, and all she had to do was bring the envelope he had just given her.  
>Amy and Riddle sat alone in her bedroom, both of them speechless.<br>Amy stared at the envelope in her hand, and she kept turning it in her head, that this envelope held the key to the only mortal remains of her parents.  
>Riddles eyes flickered from Amy's to the envelope. He couldn't read her face, and didn't know what to say. Finally, to his great relief, Amy sighed, and said with a tired a voice: "This I quite overwhelming, huh?"<p>

Riddle rubbed his eyes as if to make sure the envelope and everything that had just happened was real.  
>"You don't say?" he responded. Amy put down the envelope and laid her hands on Riddle's.<br>"You don't think it's a lie, do you?" she asked anxious. "You don't think they're sending us of to some nuthouse?"  
>Riddle shrugged his shoulders. "I can't say it with certainty, but he did set my dresser on fire."<br>Amy laughed slightly, but her eyes were still worried. Riddle put his arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  
>"Don't worry Amy," he said. "I'll take care of you, I always will." Amy said nothing.<br>"Don't you trust me?" His voice was filled with false offense. The girl pouted her lips at him.  
>"It's mean to tease and you know it!"<br>Riddle jumped of the bed and spread his arms. "Come on Amy, it's gonna be great! We're getting out of here."  
>Before Amy had come to the orphanage Riddle had known nothing but hatred and bitterness. He detested the orphanage, and the thought of leaving his unloved childhood home made him wild with joy. Amy couldn't help but smile at his over-enthusiastic face.<br>He smiled bashfully back at her, and sat down gawkily next to her. She moved a bit closer to him so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.  
>"It's just that it's almost too good to be true." She sighed. "I know what you mean," Riddle answered. "But I really think its true Amy." For a while none of them said anything. Riddle yawned – it had been an exhausting day.<br>Amy looked up at him.  
>"Tom?" she asked shyly.<br>"Mmh?"  
>"I was wondering, that… well, maybe…" she bit her lip. Riddle raised an eyebrow.<br>"Would you mind sleeping in here tonight?" she asked embarrassed. "I'm just so scared to wake up and it's all just a dream."  
>"Of course. Anything for you." Riddle said, knowing that in this moment that was undeniably true.<p> 


	4. How weird is that?

Chapter 4  
>How weird is that?<p>

Luckily for Amy Riddle had spent most of his time, before he met her, strolling the streets of London. It didn't take him long to find the tavern called 'The Leaky Cauldron', which according to Dumbledore should function as a secret passage to Diagon Alley. The two children entered shabby hostelry, both looking rather overwhelmed. They walked up to the bar, where a man was wiping a dirty glass with an even dirtier tea towel. Riddle looked skeptically at him.  
>"Tom?" he said searchingly. The man looked up and stopped wiping the glass.<br>"Yeah?" he answered irritated.  
>Riddle had obviously expected someone a little less… tatty. When Riddle showed no signs of responding the man, Amy took over.<br>"My namy is Amy Baines, and this is Tom Riddle. Professor Dumbledore told us you could help us getting in to Diagon Alley?"  
>The look in the bartender's eyes changed from annoyance to receptivity.<br>"Ah, 'course. I'll show ya roig't 'way." He motioned for them to join him behind the bar. "This-a-way kids."  
>Amy and Riddle followed the man through a door in the back. The backyard seemed pretty normal, but there is often more than what meets the eye.<br>The man revealed a long wooden stick, which had been hidden until a few seconds ago, tapped a brick wall, which to the two children's great surprise started changing into a gateway.

They both gawked at the recent aroused access.  
>"When ya go through, just go strai't 'head. Ya can't miss it! Well, lov'ly day to yar both," Tom the bartender greeted politely, and just before Amy and Riddle passed through the entrance, he added addressed to Riddle. "And by ey way kiddo, nice name ya got yarself." He blinked and went back inside. Riddle uttered a snarl, and shot the door that the bartender had just closed a fuming look.<br>Amy slapped his arm. "Don't be like that! He was being really nice."  
>Riddle rubbed the place she had hit him. "He was acting all freaky… Calling me 'kiddo'? Honestly, that's a bit uncouth."<br>Amy shook her head at him. "You know what they call hating people for being boorish?"  
>"No Amy, I don't."<br>"Overreacting, _Tom_. You're so uptight."  
>"I am <em>not <em>overreacting!" He snapped. " And I'm not uptight."  
>"Sure you aren't." Amy said, rolling her eyes, mumbling to herself; "Prude."<br>"I heard that." Riddle scowled.  
>"Good," Amy said, grinning.<br>He snorted at her, and speeded up. Since his legs were much longer than Amy she almost had to run to keep up with him.  
>"Hey, slow down. I'm jog-trotting back here." She called out. Riddle slowed down. When Amy reached him, she put her arm around him.<br>"Come on Tom! This is going to be lots of fun, we're gonna do all sorts of…" her voice trailed off. An astonishing scene met their eyes, as they entered Diagon Alley. The street was not very wide and cobbled, the shops were adjoined closed together, every single one of the looking brimful. The closest storefront was old lace colored, and rather clinical looking. A large sign was placed close to the roof, reading 'Apothecary' in fading black letters. Through the windows Amy could see hundreds of jars placed meticulously on hundreds of shelves. Opposite to the apothecary was a much smaller shop, and also less crowded. Cauldrons were displayed in the windows, and a short man with a large moustache was proudly showing a young girl and her mother one of them. He patted it with an affectionate look in his eyes. Amy looked at the sign on this storefront, which changed before her eyes. One second the sign read 'The Best Cauldrons', and the next it was reading: 'No Leaky Cauldrons'. Almost all the adults in the street and shops were dressed in robes similar to Dumbledore's, while the kids were wearing more normal clothes. Amy and Riddle looked at each other in disbelief.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked dazed.  
>Riddle took out the envelope he had gotten from Dumbledore, and unfolded the letter it was containing.<br>"It's simple. We only visit the stores necessary, and get everything on the list."  
>She nodded in agreement.<br>"But I don't have any money yet, I have to go to that bank."  
>"And I'll go with you. If we follow the street, I'm sure we'll find it."<br>The walk to the bank could probably be done in five minutes, but Amy found it extremely hard to walk in a decent pace and look at _everything _at the same time.  
>"We're never going to get there," Riddle sighed when Amy for the hundredth time ran to a window squealing in delight.<br>'Tom, look, they have _owls _in here! Oh my gosh Tom, they're _riding the brooms? _How weird is that? 'Flourish and Blott's'. I think we can get our books here. Look the sign is changing here too! An ice-cream store? Oh, it looks so nice! And over there, that's where they buy their… well… unusual clothing."  
>Riddle had quickly giving up on getting Amy to walk straight to the bank, and settled with being lost in his own thoughts while answering the girl with nothing but an occasionally 'yes' or an agreeing mumble.<p>

"Tom? Tom, are you even listening?"  
>"Mmh, yeah." Riddle said absent-minded.<br>Amy stood right in front of him, her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.  
>"I said, we're here."<br>He blinked a couple of times, and saw the snow-white huge temple-like building in front of him. Big letters were engraved in the marble wall.  
>'Gringott's Bank', Riddle mouthed. "Well, let's go inside."<br>They walked up the steps, and entered a fine-tuned bronze door. By the door stood a very short… well, it was a person, but a strange-looking one, wearing a uniform with the bank's name embroiled on the chest. Both his hands and feet were unusually long compared to the fact that he was much shorter than both Riddle and Amy. He looked at them and bowed slightly. When they entered the vestibule they were met by yet another door, this one fine-tuned silver. On the door was a inscription. A poem of a kind:

'_Enter, stranger, but take heed__  
><em>_Of what awaits the sin of greed,__  
><em>_For those who take, but do not earn,__  
><em>_Must pay most dearly in their turn.__  
><em>_So if you seek beneath our floors__  
><em>_A treasure that was never yours,__  
><em>_Thief, you have been warned, beware__  
><em>_Of finding more than treasure there'_

_Amy felt a chill down her spine when reading it. It didn't sound like a warning to her, more like a thread. Riddle stood next to her, looking uneasy.  
>"Maybe I shouldn't go, I mean… I have nothing in that bank that belongs to me."<br>_"Come on Tom!" Amy whimpered. "Don't make me go in there alone, it's creepy."  
>Riddle met her apprehensive gaze. "I'll go."<p>

Yet another short guard stood by the silver door, and opened it for Amy and Riddle with a slight bow. They entered a great marble hall, where hundreds of the small people were busy behind the counters serving customers, scribbling with their quills on long pieces of parchment or weighing coins on brass scales. Doors were placed all the way around, and patrons were being escorted in and out of the doors.  
>"Do you think they're like… dwarfs… or gnomes or something?"<br>Amy asked Riddle.

"They're not dwarfs," a voice said behind them. "They're goblins."  
>A girl with blond curly hair stood behind them next to a slender man who she resembled a whole lot.<br>"I'm Katherine," she smiled. Amy smiled back at her, but Riddle barely looked at her.  
>"Come on sweetie," the man said nervously. "The faster we get out of here the better. Dwarfs, goblins... They still give me the creeps."<br>Amy giggled, and the man smiled tensely. He grabbed his daughters hand and walked determined to one of the counters.  
>Amy followed his example, and walked to the nearest available goblin with Riddle right behind her.<br>"Hello?" She said, with a voice much smaller than she wanted it to be.  
>The goblin looked down at her. He had a long crooked nose and small black eyes.<br>"Yes?" He answered, his voice hoarse as a crow, sounding like the parchment he was writing on.  
>Amy fumbled with her bag, but found the envelope from Dumbledore, and put in the counter.<br>"Mr. Dumbledore told me to bring this here." She said politely.  
>The goblin opened the envelope with his long wrinkled fingers, and read the letter with screwed up eyes.<br>A minute or so passed by before the goblin spoke again.

"I see," he said. "Wait here." The goblin left the counter, and came back with another goblin.  
>"Good day Mrs. Baines, my name is Meketror. We've been expecting you. Since this is your first visit to Gringott's, it is almost a shame you won't visit your vault. We have made a key for you, which you will be using in the future, but not today. We have the money for you here, professor Dumbledore already took care of it."<br>He handed her a much heavier looking and much larger leather purse than the one Dumbledore had given Riddle. It clinked when she took it.  
>"Tha-thank your Mr. Meketror." She stammered. When she had maneuvered the purse into her bag, Meketror handed her the key.<br>"Guard this with your life Mrs. Baines. It is very important and irreplaceable."  
>Amy nodded with big eyes.<br>"Goodbye Mrs. Baines." Meketror retreated, and left a baffled Amy behind.  
>Neither Amy nor Riddle said anything until they had left the bank.<br>"That was weird."Amy finally said.  
>"You don't say," Riddle agreed.<br>For a while they stood at the foot of the steps, and said nothing.  
>"So," Amy said, breaking the silence. "What should we do first?"<p> 


End file.
